My Doctor My Doctor
by Brittney-in-the-tardis
Summary: Eleven meets up with Rose in the Parallel world but can he compete with his old duplicate self? Lots of action, suspense, and Romance. For both Eleven/Rose and Ten/Rose shippers. Please R&R
1. Secrets Revealed

** Kay so be nice, I haven't written a fanfic in over a year and I've never written one for Doctor Who so please be nice. Just 3 weeks ago I started watching Doctor Who and I fell in Love. I'm now caught up in less than a month. I couldn't stop watching it, so I decided to make a fic on it. I hope you like it.**

My Doctor/ My Doctor

Chapter 1

Secrets Revealed

All three of them; Amy, Rory, and of course the Doctor, where hanging on to anything they could get their hands on.

It was yet another bumpy ride aboard the Tardis, They had just gotten back from Paris where zombie look a-likes roamed freely only to find out they were really aliens. Of course the Doctor fixed everything but just barely…the way he likes it.

"Ya know, no offense but I think I prefer River as the driver." Said Rory when everything was sturdy and steady

"Of course you'd say that she's your daughter." He defended himself.

"Don't say that." Exclaimed Amy.

"What, she is."

"I know but it's still weird for me _and_ on top of that I know you did it with her and by the way mister we're going to have a firm talk about that."

"Looking forward to it I'm sure." He found it difficult not to laugh.

"Come on its late Amy, let's go to bed." Said Rory yawning.

"I'm not tired besides I'm not going back in there with that leak."

"There's a leak in your room?"

"Yeah but it's nothing." Rory would say anything at this point, he was so tired.

"Nothing my arse, that thing's disgusting."

"Well come on show me I can fix it." The Doctor said, raising his screwdriver.

Rory saw no point in arguing and led the way, Amy was about to follow when there was a rough shake, an aftershock of the landing no doubt.

Amy fell back and hit her hand on something. The Tardis came to life and a video started playing on the screen. She was about to stop it when she realized exactly what she was watching. First she was awed then amazed, amazed at how little she actually knew about the Doctor, well that was going to change….

The eleventh doctor sat below the Tardis control center, figuring wires together that only he could see put. To him it seemed simple enough, easy even but whenever Rory or Amy came to see him they could only stare in complete fixation; neither comprehending the complex system that is the Tardis. All in all it did make him feel quite clever, something he pride himself in. When all seemed lost he had his brain and that was good enough for him.

He was too busy configuring wire F to wire M to notice Amy coming down.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Amy?" He barely moved a muscle, nothing surprised him much anymore as if he was numb, a numbness that had been brought on just over a year ago…

"Tell me, do you ever sleep? Do you even have a room?" She attempted to make contact with wire for only her hand to be swished away. She grimaced at the doctor who may have not even noticed.

"Of course I have a room, what a silly question to ask now do I use it, _that's _a much better questing to ask and for the record the answer's rarely. Amy could hand me that wrench over there?" He said this all without as much as a glance at Amy's way. This did not faze her however; she knew that anyone was next to invisible whenever he was busy.

She simple handed him the wretch and continued.

"You must get tired sometimes I mean saving the world all the time that would put anyone to sleep."

"Yes but see I'm a Time Lord, we only sleep to restore energy, something need being only rarely _now…" _For the first time his head popped up to meet her gaze. "It must be at least 3 in the morning, you should be in bed with Rory. Unless your sleeping pattern's topsy turvy and I haven't been as observant as I'd like, you didn't just come down here to talk of my sleeping habits'. So now my question is for you… what's truly on your mind?"

"You caught me." She said sarcastically with her hands up in surrender. "No really, it's nothing much. I was just lying in bed thinking of how bored I was because I haven't been able to get to sleep lately…then I thought of you and how I really don't know anything about you prier to meeting you. And I was just like well why not go down give the doctor a visit since I see nothing….better…..to do…. Doctor, are you even listening to me?"

"What, oh sorry you lost me after 'I haven't been sleeping lately'. So I haven't been as observant as I thought…"

"Quit it Doctor, I know you heard me. I mean I know you had a wife but have you even been in love since then, have you even touched a girl?" Amy had made her way towards him and was now stroking his face. All the while he'd been trying to figure out the real reason Amy was here and had only but now figured it out.

He jumped right up.

"Amy, Amy, Amy I don't know if it's your young hormones, your wandering mind, or your persistence on being just plain human but may I remind you that you HAVE A HUSBAND!" He was now making his way up the stairs, trying his best to stay away from Amy who was right on his heels.

"What's wrong with a quick snog? Don't tell me you didn't like that kiss I gave you a while back? I don't just give those out all willy nilly you know."

They were making their way around the control center, making complete circles; a game of cat and mouse when finally Amy stopped with the Doctor on the opposite side.

"What would Rory say?"

"I don't know, let's find out." She took a step to her left; he made a step to his right.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why not?" She started moving again, Doc moved the opposite way.

"He waited 2,000 years for you Amy. Trust me you don't want to give up someone like that."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I did." He hadn't meant that to come out. As soon as he did he regretted it though he expected Amy to look a bit more shocked and not understanding.

"I know Rory is good to me and I have no intention of cheating on him but I had to know who this was." At that moment Amy started messing with some controls. After a few seconds a video came up on the screen, a video of a perky blonde that he'd been just watching the night before…

He cut it off immediately.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed now." He said turning his back. He had not inclination of showing just how embarrassed he was.

"Who was she doctor?"

He pretended to be busy pulling knobs and twisting turners.

"What happened?"

Still no answer.

"Will you at least tell me her name?

He stopped.

"Rose." He said after a while then continued with his nonsense, pretending to be busy, never looking at Amy.

"Rose, that's a nice name. Would you tell me more about her?"

He didn't answer but went on messing with things till the familiar Tardis sound roared through their ears. He hadn't the slightest idea where they were going but only knew he wanted to get away…from what, he wished he knew.

They landed with the usual bang, both hanging on for dear life. When things were still the doctor was to first out the doors. When he opened them he saw that he had landed in someone's room. It only took a moment to find a pair of familiar eyes who were watching him in pure shock.

** So yeah that's the beginning of it, I hope you liked it and please review and subscribe! You have no idea how much it means to me because I love to know that there are people who are actually reading this and it's not just a waste of my time. So please, if you have anything to say at all, constructive critism is welcomed….**


	2. Coming to Terms

**So since I got some good feedback and I have no life I'm probably going to post pretty regularly and often, hope you're ready Ps. This is from 10 II pov in case it's not clear.**

My Doctor/ My Doctor

Chapter 2

Coming to Terms

He only needed a few more elements and his project would be complete, except it never would. Those few remaining elements could only be found on a spaceship, a Tardis none the less. This is something he desperately wanted but would never get, he was earthbound; a_ human, _half Time Lord of course but what was the difference?

"Honey I'm home, could you help with some of the groceries?" Rose Tyler had just come in from the kitchen door. He saw her tired expression, her worn out features from waiting, waiting for the 'real doctor' to take her away and show her the stars once more; a dream they both shared.

"I can't I'm so close to fixing the molecular structure of the core. If I could just obtain enough magnesium or energy from a riff this thing could possibly work-"

"It didn't work the last time, it doesn't work now, it will never work! Now stop playing with that stupid…_replica _of a sonic screwdriver and actually do something that's worth a damn!"

She slammed the bags on the counter with enough force to break an egg or two but she couldn't care less, at least not now.

He got up from the table; they'd been building up to this moment for weeks. When the real doctor had first left them there it was practically like their honeymoon. They cuddled up to each other, went on dates, and did what two people typically do on honeymoons but it all ended shortly after that.

He thought he was fine with the way things were but he started having these dreams of stars and planets and aliens. He quickly wanted more as so did she but not at all what he wanted. She started talking of things like _marriage_, and _getting a house_, and worst of all _children_. He's encountered several life and death situations but none scared him more than that idea. They were all such human things. He may have been half human but he still felt full Time Lord. He wasn't ready for any of it. They were drifting apart faster than they had been put together.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea I was being such a bother." He said, making his way toward Rose.

"Look I understand this is hard for you, being part Time Lord and not being able to move through time…" She cupped his face in her hand and looked him straight in the eye. "…I know how you feel."

"No you don't." He walked away with his back toward her. "You don't know how it feels to know you're a part of something great, that you're meant for something but no matter what you do you'll never be it, that you'll always come up short just when you think you're about to reach it. I love you Rose. I may not be the real doctor but I have his memories and I know that when you were gone, he…_I _missed you and thought of you every step of the way but sometimes being here, I just feel so—"

"Trapped." She finished. He turned to face her. All hint of anger left her face for only pity and remorse to take its place. "I can tell you're struggling. You're so stubborn though you would never tell me." She made her way toward him and took his hand. He tried to move it away but she wasn't letting go. "I understand you more than you think, just trust me. We could get through this." She laid her head on his shoulder. This almost startled the half Time Lord. This is the most physical contact they'd had in weeks.

He took a great sigh and slid down the kitchen island, Rose sat beside him; head still on his shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do." His voice was monotone and dry. Rose sunk in further.

"I know but you have to admit stars, planets, and aliens aside we've got it pretty good."

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"No I mean…well…yeah."

"It'd be nice if I could get a little help though."

"Well I guess I could…. you know…"

"Go on say it." Rose egged on.

"I suppose helping around the house wouldn't hurt."

"And maybe get a job…"

"Kay now you're just being cruel." Rose giggled and gave him a playful hit.

"Baby steps I suppose and maybe who knows, say a riff shows up, I wouldn't mind a screwdriver. That thing came mighty handy at times."

He said nothing but only continued to stare off into space with that same haunting look.

"Come on." Rose got up reaching her arms outwards to pull the half human up but he made no attempt to move.

"What?"

"_We're _going to finish putting up the groceries then we're going on a proper date."

"Ooh where to?"

"Get up and you'll see."

They went on putting up the food. When they were done, Rose donned her best attire giving the part Time Lord the hint to do so as well. When they'd finally left, Rose lead the way to a fancy, five star italian restaurant named, _Linguini's Secret Dish. _For the first time in a while they were having a great time, in fact they were having such a great time that as they sat down, they didn't notice the triangular shaped shadow that suddenly shifted just out the corner of their eye…

"So how did you do it?" He'd asked once they'd gotten their food.

"Do what?"

"Afford this place; we're barely paying rent as it is."

"All thanks to you but once you get a job…" He groans. "…we won't have to worry."

"What makes you so sure I'm getting one?"

"You like your fish in custard right? Well if you want anymore I suggest you get one."

"That's not even fair."

"That's perfectly fair, now if you'll excuse me I have to run to the loo." Off she went.

He was left staring where she had just left smiling like an idiot. He couldn't remember when he's had this much fun. That was when he noticed the shadow. When going through memories that weren't really his own it got a little murky but the one he was searching for finally came clear just as the shadow disappeared altogether and there was a scream from the girl's bathroom.

"ROSE!" He stood up and screamed. All eyes went towards him as if no one else had heard anything. He began to make his way toward the back when Rose emerged fine as day slightly alarmed by the doctor's frightened expression.

"What's wrong?"

"You screamed."

"No I didn't." There was honest confusion on her face. "You alright?"

"But somebody else must have screamed."

"There was no screaming now come on people are staring." She practically forced him back to the table.

"There was a shadow."

"So…"

"You don't understand there are things in the shadows, they kill people. You don't know 'cus you weren't there."

"Look, I didn't hear anything and it looks like nobody did either. It was probably just an old memory coming back up."

He took one look around and saw that everyone and everything had gone back to normal. He figured she must have been right.

"Right, sorry…I don't know where that came from."

"It's alright now where were we…oh, right jobs…" They continued on with their conversation with nothing much else happening at the restaurant. On their way home, things got serious again.

"Do you still wish I was the other doctor?" he'd asked suddenly without warning.

They were walking home. It was Christmas Eve and the snow was falling. In the distance chores sung carols as children made snow men. Their sudden harsh mellow corrupted the peaceful night.

"I never did." Doc gave a side-ways glance that could have only said, _bull shit._

"Okay, maybe at first but I'm over it, aren't you?"

"Yes but sometimes when you look at me, I feel like you're really seeing him."

"He is you."

"Yeah without a Tardis."

"Oi!"

"So answer me honestly, if by some miraculous miracle he were to come now, would you stay or go off with him?"

"Well if that were to actually happen and I'd chosen to go with him I think you'd beat me to it."

"In all seriousness."

"I'm being perfectly serious; you seem more into him than me."

"So you are into him."

"We're not going through this." That was an obvious end to the conversation.

By the time they got home, snogging was already into full affect; neither wanting to let go when they'd finally made it to their room.

"Let me go get ready." Rose said as she gave a flirty wink and left the room.

The half Time Lord sat amazed at the turn of events when a familiar wooshing sound originated from the corner of the room.

It couldn't be he thought. It was impossible but there it was, the Tardis appearing right in front of him. He hadn't expected a different looking man to exit it. He quickly figured it must be him in his next generation.

"Oh well hello…self." He said. The voice was foreign to him, funny how his accent had changed to Welsh.

"Who's this, where are we?" Said a red-headed girl behind him.

"And why the heck did we travel and neither of you wake me up to tell me about it?" said a mousy boy behind both.

"Traveling with two this time that's….different."

"Well you know, I was told the more the merrier. Still looking for the merrier part—"

"I'm ready—oh!" Rose came in, in her daunting lingerie only to cover herself up when she noticed visitors. The eleventh doctor's screwdriver buzzed.

"Doctor, is that really you?" She said after a moment, still not believing her eyes like no one else in the room could. The full doctor pulled out his screwdriver.

"You look… different."

"You didn't tell me she was a chav." said the red-headed girl.

"Wait, who is she?" said the boy.

"Her _name_ is Rose." Said the Half doctor.

"Indeed that form belongs to Rose Tyler but I can a sure you the soul inhabiting her is not. The full doctor pointed his screwdriver at the body of Rose Tyler as it blinked spastically. A shadow appeared where she stood and the whole room froze.


	3. Souls Reunited

**Thanks for the great reviews you guys, I really appreciate it. So now it's back to eleven. I don't know how long I'll keep up with the alternating povs. I'm thinking at some point they may merge then come back apart but who knows. I'm doing this all by the seat of my pants. I hope you enjoy **

My Doctor/ My Doctor

Chapter 3

Souls Reunited

Eleven was bombarded by three main oddities immediately upon opening the Tardis doors. One; he'd spotted his old duplicate self, which could only mean that two; he was in the parallel world. This was something he repeatedly thought impossible but over the past few years been proved wrong. Then third; Rose Tyler, the woman he loved but desperately wanted to forget was currently being possessed by a hostile alien.

The creature cocked its head to the right; its eyes were hollow but somehow definite as it gazed straight at the full doctor who gulped in discomfort. Discomfort for the two people standing behind him; whom neither just a few hours ago knew anything of the woman standing in front of him… but it wasn't the same woman.

The woman he knew eyes were not hollow but warm and inviting. The woman he knew could smile that most beautiful smile known to man and alien a-like and not have the ugly grimace that filled her face now. No, this _being _was cruel, cruel to take the one last thing that mattered to him…

The alien spoke but it wasn't Rose's voice. It was a harsh, steel, demented voice that could have haunted any child's dreams for the rest of their lives.

"_I am the shadow thief and I've come to collect my dues."_

"Dues, dues what dues?" The full Time Lord asked.

"_You defeated my brothers in the library. Fairs fair, now I've come for revenge."_

_ "_You're a part of theVashta Nerada!" yelled the part Time Lord only to be hushed by the full one.

"I still don't know the dues you speak of."

"_I've_ _taken someone close to you so that you feel the pain I have felt."_

_ "_Oh no you don't, you will give her back!" The part human rose to his feet and looked it dead in the eye. "You _really_ don't want to get me angry."

_"Negative, my reports show that you have human species in your D.N.A." _Without no warning at all it spoke in Rose's voice._ "You are powerless." _And with the raise of her hand and a bolt of light, the half human went flying back into the bed. Rose's form didn't so much as blink.

She focused her gaze back toward the Tardis.

"_Doctor, we meet at last."_

"Wait I'm still a little confused—"

"_You're_ confused, what about us?" Interrupted Amy.

He held up his hand.

"Amy not now." He continued. "I'm a little confused because the Vashta Nerada don't give themselves names. You identified yourself as the shadow thief, why?"

"_Isn't it obvious? I take over the souls and minds of innocent people and things—"_

"Yes but why?"

"_For fun, and for special occasions like _these_…REVENGE!"_

All in one moment several things happened at once. A black whisp of air emerged from Rose as she fell to the grown, the shadow moving to the Tardis. The part doctor was lucky enough to just catch her as the black smoke entered the Tardis where soon upon arrival noises and sparks erupted from within.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" screamed the full doctor, pushing aside Rory and Amy as he ran inside.

He started pulling levers and knobs, twisting things and hitting others, moving frantically around his control center.

Flames started bursting out of nowhere and soon the Tardis's signature sound roared issuing their involuntary departure.

"Where are we going?" asked Amy panicked but of course she might as well had said nothing.

"But this is impossible! You can't do this!" He was quickly wandering where his other self was. He could use all the help he could get.

"Doctor, what's going on?" this time it was Rory who asked.

"It's the Shadow Thief. It's taken over the Tardis."

The floor beneath them started to slant, then shook violent. The whole lot of them had trouble staying in one place for any length of time.

"Doctor make it stop!"

"Amy I'm trying."

"Well you're not trying hard enough."

At that second everything seemed to have stopped. The sparks, the noises, and even the fires were dwindling. The floor became steady much to their pleasure.

"It stopped, you did it."

"Wait, is it gone?"

The Doctor made no attempt to answer and ran straight for the doors. He opened them to reveal that they were quickly falling toward the sun.

"No it can't be." He ran back to the controls and messed with some more knobs.

"Doctor, please talk to us." Begged Amy.

"Well by the trajectory of the sun's rays and the altitude and angle of the Tardis I say we're roughly…ooh I don't know 4 minutes from becoming backed sardines."

"But the shadow thing it'll die with us, won't it?" as Rory finally waking up enough to realize the seriousness the situation.

"The Shadow _Thief…" _He open a compartment in the heart of system, out came black steam. "…is already dead; burnt it's self out just getting us here."

"But how can a shadow burn out?" asked Amy still trying to keep up with all the new developments that'd occurred in the past hour.

"It wasn't really a shadow but more of a black mass of energy. I figured that out when it gave itself a name, the Vashta Nerada would never do that. It was more of an afterburn, a left over memory from a real shadow."

"You can save us right?"

"I'm trying…" He kicked it in frustration. "…but the stupid thing practically crashed my Tardis. It refuses to do anything. If only I had some sort of magnetic energy or plutonium—"

"Did somebody say plutonium?" Out of nowhere the half doctor made his first appearance up on deck. He had his half finished screwdriver in his hand.

Without further word he imported his screwdriver into one of its many sockets. At its first touch the Tardis came to life. He fiddled with some controls and off they went, away from harm's way.

"Why was there plutonium in your…screwdriver?"

"It was supposed to be a supplement for the magnesium but yeah that didn't really work."

"Aw come here you." The Eleventh Doctor pulled his older duplicate into a big bear hug, both grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry but who is he?" Rory wanted to know.

"Ah Rory, Amy, this is me…in my previous generation…as a duplicate." He watched their faces as they let the news sink in.

"I'm sorry what?"

"In short he's me, I'm him, we just look different." Said the full Time Lord.

"Deal with it." Said the half.

"Hey where were you, I could have saved myself all the fretting if you'd just—" He didn't need to finish. He knew exactly where he'd been. They looked at each other with understanding then ran to Rose's side where she had been left on the stairs leading to the underbelly of the Tardis.

She was barely conscious. In fact the only sign of life coming from her where incoherent words and phrases that escaped her lips every so often.

Eleven stared down at her angelic face. He had the strongest urge to stroke her face but stopped himself short. He had graced this very man sitting across from him with this woman. He wouldn't dare take her from him. That was a crime all on its own but that didn't stop him from wanting her…

"We should move her." He said.

"What—oh yeah we could take her to one of the rooms."

Ten II scooped her up in his arms and led the way to the bedrooms. Eleven saw Amy and Rory's curious gazes as they passed. He understood Amy's but Rory? How much had he let on?

When they'd finally come to a decision on the room, they placed her on the bed nice and neat; the full Doctor at her head, the half with his head resting on her stomach, and the other two at the arch way—not sure if they were to be there or not.

For a while nothing much happened. Eventually Amy and Rory went to bed and the half doctor went to sleep with his head at her side, hand intertwined with hers. Even their breathing matched with the same rhythm. Eleven himself was contemplating getting to work with the repairs until she started muttering again.

Until then it was nothing intelligible or not worthy but this time the first word out her mouth was 'Doctor'. It had been clearer than anything else she had said that night. She had his full attention.

"Doctor."

"I'm here my love, I'm here."

"Doctor."

"Yes, yes it's me." He took her free hand and squeezed it tight.

"Bad wolf." Her chuckle, even in her sleep sent vibrations down his spine.

"I know, Rose Tyler you are one bad ass."

"Doctor." She was getting less clear now.

"I'm here, oh I'm here, and I'm never letting you go, not ever." He closed his eyes as he took her hand to his face; the feel of her, the _smell_ of her, all things nearly forgotten. He was near tears.

"Doctor…"

"Yes?" he choked out. Then ever so slightly she removed her hand from his and placed it on the other doctor's head who stirred at the touch.

"I love you." She said and was back to being mute.

For a moment, just for a moment, the Doctor sat, jaw agape. A rare tear fell down his face. Then without a single word nor sound he left the room.

**Hey if any of you have a tumblr and you like the following stuff; Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Glee, Starkid and more then you should follow me at .com I'll follow back.**


	4. The Lost Colony

**Okay so in the next week I might not be updating at frequently as I have been because of Harry Potter and all (I'm got big plans ) Also I've decided to merge this one. I hope you don't mind. So here you go…**

My Doctor/ My Doctor

Chapter 4

The Lost Colony

The tenth doctor duplicate awoke with a strange sense of vertigo. Just yesterday he was struggling to make a simple sonic screwdriver and now he was abroad the Tardis with his newly regenerated self and his companions. All ready he'd encountered aliens, escaped death, and saved several lives. He was loving every minute of it, that was until he opened his eyes to see a still unconscious Rose.

What had the shadow done to her, he thought. He was contemplating on whether the situation was worse than either doctor realized but then she stirred.

It wasn't just a simple stir that some did while in a comma but a stir to make oneself comfortable. This could only mean one thing…she wasn't still in a comma, she was sleep.

The doctor breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed her hand tighter. He hadn't meant to wake her up that's exactly what he did. She moaned lightly, trying to bring herself to the light.

"Rose?" he said.

"Doctor?" she whispered lightly.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." She winced as she tried to bring herself upright. He offered her help but she politely refused.

"How do you feel?"

"Other than the feeling that I just had the wind knocked out of me repeatedly…like I said, fine." She winced again.

"You don't have to push yourself."

"Look I've gone through worse than this, you know that."

"I know but you won't even open your eyes." Rose sat awkwardly stiff. Her hands were clenched into fists and her eyes where tightly shut.

"It's just going to burn you know, the light."

"You have to open them." He pressed giving her the go ahead.

Second by second she opened her eye lids ever so slowly. When they where full and open, the half human was shocked by what he saw but quickly wiped the look of his face to no avail. She'd seen all.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

"Oh nothing just…amazed by your beautiful eyes." He lied swiftly. She eyed him judgingly only to decide to just go with it.

"Whatever, help me up."

Once up, he assisted her down the hallway and into the main room where it was dimmer than they'd ever seen it. Rory and Amy stood at the center waiting for something to happen and the full doctor at the far edge working on some repairs with his back to them all, not once turning around.

"Ah finally." said Amy spotting Rose. "Maybe _now_ I'll get some answers."

"Take it easy, she's still not alright."

"I'm _fine_."

"Oi, stop babying her she's obviously alr—" Both Rose and the half doctor had made their way to Amy when she saw her eyes. She'd already given an involuntary gasp before she realized (By the half doctor's many hints behind Rose's back) that she was supposed to keep cool. Once again Rose saw everything.

"Okay what's going on? There must be something you're not telling me."

"It's your eyes." Said the full doctor, speaking for the first time since Rose's rejection just that night. He made his way to her. "Your pupils are silver but don't be alarmed. It's just a side effect from what happened last night. It'll go away in a few hours but I'm betting anything that you were afraid to open your eyes this morning because of the light. That's why I've dimmed it in here for you."

"Why are my eyes _silver_?"

"Do you know the expression or the common phrase 'I can look into your eyes and see your soul'? Well here it's applied quite literally. Your soul was taken over by an outside force causing your soul to go all wippy wappy—yes I just made that up. It's simply just trying to fit its way back. It shows through the eyes because the eyes are man's most dangerous and ingenious portal especially yours Rose Tyler." By now he was face to face with her, only inches apart. He caught a whiff of her hair and by impulse pulled in. But he was a Time Lord, not human. His nerve and mind always ruled over impulse and he leaned away.

"Now," He continued, turning away and working his magic with the controls once more. "the Tardis is up and ready so we're good to go. Where to I'm leaving up to you." He stopped just before pulling a lever, the one that would take them anywhere in the universe at any time. He was speaking to all of them. Rose whom was caught up in that same second he was, was still fluttered from the sudden disconnection.

"Let's see, we've been to Paris, London in the future, London in the past, on board a pirate ship, and I've met Vincent Van Gough. What else could possibly top any of that?" said Amy.

"I can think of a few." Said Rose.

"Well obviously we haven't done as much." Said Rory.

"I know, let's put it on filter. That way none of us will know what's out there." Said the full doc with a big fake grin. He knew at one point Amy and Rory where gonna want to know about Rose and everything about her. Though he usually supported getting his ex and current companions to become close, this time he wasn't so sure.

He pulled the lever and off they went, each holding on to their own object. Once they landed Rose was the first out the door, completely abandoning the half doctor's support. She stumbled on the way but made it just the same.

"I don't get it." She said, looking out with difficulty. Her eyes burned like she was starring directly into a sun. The others where soon behind her.

"Ah, behold ladies and gentlemen, one of the first colonies in the new world aka America." The eleventh doctor smiled full heartedly, pleased with the turnout.

"We should find out which one, not all had too much luck. It might not be safe here." Said the half.

"Well then what are we waiting for? For two years I've been stuck in normal human life. I need this." Said Rose, once again taking the first step not realizing what she said as the half doctor winced at the 'stuck in a normal human life'.

So it does bother her, he thought. He wandered how long it would be before she'd be leaving him for the other.

They all followed her out as she led the way to the settlement. Wood houses started to grow by number around them. It wasn't long for Rose realized she didn't know where to go.

"Umm, I thought that the captain's house would be all different and stuff—"

"Don't worry I'll take over from here." Both doctors said at the same time. They looked each other in the face.

"No I will."

"I'm the full Time Lord here, I think I should lead."

"You've been leading long enough, let others have their chance."

"Guys?" interrupted Amy but was ignored by both.

"Chance, we give you a chance and we'll all die."

"Guys?" interrupted Rory.

"Now now Rory just hold up I'll take us to the leader in just a moment."

"Oh no you won't."

"You don't even have a proper screwdriver."

"Yeah but it's one that saved all our lives."

"Oh that was luck."

"Look why don't just talk about what's really going on."

"Really what _is_ going on?"

"SHUTUP!" roared Rose.

"Rose?" said both.

"Neither of you will be taking us to the captain because he's already here…along with everyone else." So they where, muskets at the ready, completely surrounded by them.

"Oh." Was all said the full.

"Well then." Said the half.

"Identify yourself strangers." Said the obvious leader.

"I am the doctor." They said at the same time.

"We are the doctor." Said the full. "And we come in peace."

"You're doctors?" he said with relief. "Everyone put you weapons down; we've got ourselves two healers."

"How can we trust them boss? Who's to say they're not one of _them_?" said one of the settlers, none had put their weapons down

"I don't know about you but they sure don't look like Indians to me." The guys stepped forward with his hand out. "Don't mind these men, their just scared that's all. The name's Ralph Lane, how 'bout yours?"

"The doctor, just the doctor." He shook his hand. Both doctor looked at each other in fear. Fear at the very name that signified which colony they'd landed in…

"Come and take a walk with me doctors and friends… and for God's sake put your weapons down." His men hesitantly disarmed. The woman stood at their doorsteps, tentatively looking from behind the door.

"We appreciate it." Said the full.

"Follow me." Ralph said and on they went. Rose walked alongside the full Time Lord with the half trailing behind. Their hands were touching but neither allowed themselves to hold the other's hand. Inside Rose was an emotional wreck. He felt as real as the half doctor she'd come to know even with a new face. She looked up at him to just sneak a glance. He met her gaze as they locked eyes. Rose swore she could see a hint of regret there along with something that had never escaped his lips, at least not to her. That very same thing that got away from him that day upon the beach…

Lane led them to a lesser populated area, where the crops grew. It didn't take the non-doctors long to see that something was wrong.

"Where are the crops?" asked Rory.

"Came in the wrong season, can't plant anything." Said Lane.

"How are you eating?" asked Rose horrified. Ralph for the first time noticed her eyes and was first taken back but quickly got over it and went on.

"We aren't but only very little." Children are getting sick, grown men too weak to go out hunting. Now we're living in fear cus of those damn Indians." His voice shook with sorrow. "I'm supposed to look after these people while John's gone but I just don't know what to do." He hung his head in shame. A tear ran down his face.

"John White, you mean? He's already gone?" Spoke the half Time Lord. Things were looking worse and worse.

"Yes…yes…he, he went to England…"

"It's okay we'll help." Said Rose putting her arms around his shoulders. The half doctor whispered in her ear.

"I need to talk to you in private right quick." He didn't wait for her to respond but simply started walking off. None of the others notice, too caught up in their own emotions. Rose trailed along after him with Eleven's eyes watching her every move.

"We can't stay here."

"Why not, we can help these people?"

"This is the _lost colony_. If White's already gone then at any moment something's going to happen."

"What?"

"No one knows that's why it's called the _lost_ colony."

"Well how much time we got?"

"I don't know, records say John came back two years after he left. Who knows how soon or far away it happened afterward."

"We can't just do nothing."

"Rose, do you want to become lost like the rest of these people?"

"No but—"

"We're going back to the Tardis Rose; I'm not having anything happen to you."

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." At that moment screams and hollers were being heard not too far off. The rest were already running towards that direction.

They were expecting it to be _that_ moment and that it was too late, but instead arrived to see the opposite. The villagers were chasing off the natives.

"And stay off!" Yelled one of the men.

"What the blazes happened here?" asked Ralph.

"The Indians sir, took something but I don't think it was something of ours."

"What it look like?"

"A blue box."

"What?" screamed the half doctor.

"No, no, no, no, no." went the full. Both chased after the natives but to no help at all.

"What now? We're stuck on this island were something big is going to happen at any moment _without_ a Tardis!"

"You've survived all this time without one; you can wait a bit more."

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" asked Amy.

"Simple, we're going to have a visit with the natives."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Rose in Peril

_PLEASE READ_: **So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been a busy week. Can I just say….HARRY POTTER WAS F*%^&$# AMAZING, I CRIED SOOO MUCH! (I've seen it twice already) Anyways in Doctor who news I haven't been getting many reviews from the past few chapters. Please review; you guys have no idea how much that gets me going. So I've realized that I've gotten into more the action/ Drama aspect of it all and not much romance so I'm going to try to fix that or do you like how it's going? Please let me know.**

**My Doctor/ My Doctor**

Chapter 5

Rose in Peril

"Where are you going?" asked the eleventh doctor.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing."

"You could start a war!"

"Rose needs us, don't you understand?"

"I understand perfectly but you have to realize the consequences! This right here could be the reason why that whole colony will be lost."

"Exactly, it's a fixed event; we can't change it so why aren't we saving Rose?"

"Think about it. You'd be losing an entire colony. Maybe this isn't fixed, maybe we can change it."

"You know that's not true, now with or without your help I'll be going now." The tenth doctor turned to leave but was caught by the eleventh that had grabbed his arm and faced him forward. Their voices were low and tense so not to awake the village. Amy and Rory lay sleeping in the tent behind them. It was pitch black outside and not a creature nor person stirred within their tents.

"I can't let you do this."

"I _love_ her."

"And what I don't? Don't forget you came from _me_?"

"No, I came from the other doctor, the other doctor would care. He would do something."

"I'm the same person!"

"You where a bow tie for Christ sakes."

"Hey, bow ties are cool."

"Look Rose is somewhere out there possibly in danger; I couldn't sleep if I tried."

"Who said anything about sleep? I haven't slept in weeks. All I need is for you to get back into the tent."

"NO!" He said this just above a whisper but it was enough to provoke a rustle from a nearby tent. Both doctors' froze anticipating the next move but nothing happened.

The eleventh doctor moved closer, their faces only an inch apart. His next words cut the half doctor with steel blades, all silliness that usually toned his voice gone.

"You are not going anywhere but in that tent. You will not get us all killed."

"Try me." Was all he said as he once again turned to leave but this time was tugged backward by a pair of strong arms, the _full_ doctor's arms.

"Let me go!" He struggled but he was merely half human. He wasn't strong enough.

"Keep your voice down!" Several tents stirred around them. They were starting to awake from the noise.

"I said let go of me!" The full Time Lord had just gotten him under the threshold when the tenth doctor duplicate had kicked himself free.

He wasted no time in sprinting out of the group of tents and into the woods. The Eleventh watched him go, already fearing for the half doctor's life and then his own for then did he hear footsteps come from behind followed by a fatal blow to the head and all was dark.

"Tu Enti Leguo tintteni."

"Doctor," Amy whispered in the Eleventh's ear. "Why can't we hear them in English?"

"They must have done something to the Tardis to break the translation code."

There the group of them stood surrounded yet again but this time by natives with pointed arrows and spares. Their chief sat before them on a high throne.

"Luckily I can speak every language." He continued. "Cheche wasbui heguna."

"Hesebow marteushi."

"Maibente."

"What are they saying?" asked Rose to the tenth Doctor.

"He's trying to explain the situation about the Tardis while exclaiming peace."

"Mateshushu Benetenga!" yelled the chief who'd gone red in the face.

"It's not going well obviously."

"Why?"

"Tetisumma Comelushi megacon fancelon sheshetoulme si?"

"The chief claims that they own all this land and that anything that lands on it is their property."

"Shefugii."

"What's the doctor saying?"

"He's trying to reason with him. You know me." He smirked. Rose smiled back.

"Downakalugi fanshe—" The chief was in midsentence when he spotted Rose. He gazed at her with an intense ferociousness. The other natives followed suit with the same expression. "Gonna Fushi." Said the chief pointed at Rose. Two native Warriors grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of her!" said ten.

"Let go of me!" said Rose.

"Legashimi!" yelled eleven.

They placed her at the foot of his throne, both holding her down, permitting her to move.

"You let her go!" yelled ten. The Chief snapped his figures and a man, appearing out of nowhere, took a club and hit the half doctor in the stomach. He crumbled over in pain. Rory rushed to his aid like the nurse he was.

"Legosomma ka tinshi buifikas rommus!" shouted the Eleventh Doctor. Soldiers that stood near the chief moved ready to inflict the same punishment bestowed on the half doctor but where told to stop.

"May we switch to English….Doctor?"

"You know my name?"

"You can speak English." Said Amy annoyed who was silence by the full Time Lord.

"You don't remember me do you?" the Doctor said nothing in return but was burning with curiosity.

"True I have donned a new form but it is still me…" He stood for the first time. His followers cheered in anticipation, clearly knowing what was coming.

He touched his forehead as if he was unzipping something, soon the other followed.

"No!" yelled both doctors and Rose.

"Yes, we are" they'd all unzipped completely. "The Slitheen!"

"No it can't be!"

"And yet it is, in fact I'm the very same Slitheen that was Mayor of Cardiff that day, do you remember?" he gave a sinister chuckle. Others around him joined.

"Why are you here, what have you done with these natives?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius has fallen so we came to do what any alien would do, take over Earth. As for the natives, well you can guess what happened there." Another dark laugh.

"But why do you need Rose?"

"Oh personal revenge, you see when we saw the blue box I couldn't be sure if it was _the_ blue box then I heard rumors of a group of newbies and thought well it has be them. But then here you are, looking nothing like how I last saw you. So I let you talk here, hoping you would slip and give you away but you didn't have to. I saw her," he looked down at rose. "the only familiar face among the bunch of you." He bent down to caress her face.

"Don't touch her!" yell the tenth.

"Ah, I see your feelings for the girl have not changed. I was counting on that so it would hurt if I did this." He kicked her hard making her roll down the stairs, warriors quick to hold her down.

"Stop, stop. Take me, I'm the one you're mad at not her!" pleaded the eleventh.

"But see you're not!" He slithered to where the full doctor stood and stared in right in the eye. "You're not the man I met. I need to know that I'm punishing the right person, I don't know you." He spat at him.

"I'm the same person!" yelled the tenth.

"And you." He looked directly at him. "How is it that there are two of you? What have I missed?"

"How are you alive?" interjected the eleventh, I killed you even your wife said you where dead."

"Oh no I'm very much alive. As for my wife, I left her, simple as that."

"Dick!" Rose gave a muffled scream with all the blood in her mouth. The head Slitheen did not like that and gave a sharp look her way. He stomped murderously at her only to be blocked by the full doctor.

"You want to know why there are two of us. If I know you as well as I think I do then I know you'd _love_ to know. You kill us now you'll never find out."

The head slitheen gave an odd sneer thinking over the full Time Lord's words.

"Besides you, I, and everyone of your followers watching are aware of the Raxacoricus Codes. In article 3 it specifically states that 'no Slitheen or _creature of any kind _shall be sentenced to death without reasonable cause. If death be done yet still then the Slitheen most in charge will have the very same punishment inflicted upon so _twice_ over. The one to do so must take their place'. I'll be betting that any one of them will be eager to take your place."

The Slitheen in front of him look around. The others either sneered or smirked. He was right of course, any one of them would do it without blinking.

"There be a trial in the morning, don't be late." He said through clenched teeth. "Take the girl." The Slitheen holding down Rose where now carrying her toward the forest.

"Wait no, you have to let her go—"

"The Raxacoricus Codes say nothing about keeping prisoners." He said sharply.

"Don't, you can't take her!" the Half Doctor yelled.

"Help! Let me go, let me go!"

"Don't worry boys she'll be in good care tonight." He smiled menacingly.

"Help please!" The Slitheen weren't exactly handling her delicately. The tenth doctor made a run for her but was blocked by more Slitheen.

"Rose!"

"Doctor!" her voice was already getting faint as she grew farer away.

"Rose!" He made an attempt to push through the Slitheen but it was fruitless. He was knocked but to his knees.

"Stop it, stop it!" said the full doctor kneeling beside the half. He put an arm around his shoulders. "We'll see her in the morning."

"What are they going to do to her?" He looked his other self with tears on the brink of running.

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough, Rose!" he called out again but this time, nothing. He got up and made his way to the head Slitheen. "You bring her back right now." A tear was able to escape.

"You're crying. The Doctor I knew would never cry." He squinted in suspicion. The tenth was pull back by the eleventh who looked him dead in the eye.

"Hold yourself together." He whispered. "We don't want him to figure out to much about why there are two of us. That may be the only thing keeping him from killing us in our sleep and passing it as an accident."

"He'll kill her."

"He wouldn't dare, he knows enough not to get us angry, now move."

They were being shoved to their tent by a couple of bulky looking Slitheen. Others watched them with hateful eyes. Amy let out a whimper as Rory tried to comfort her. Amy couldn't be more confused, having never encountered the Slitheen before. Rory was wandering how he was going to help ten with his wounds without any supplies. Eleven could think of nothing but Rose and how he was going to win the case in the morning while ten was planning to escape during the night…


	6. Back in Reality

**So I think I'm going to be posting more often again because I need to finish his before school starts, lucky for you. If there is anything you wish to be put in the story or anything you'd like me to change please let me know. I'd like to know if what I'm doing is okay. Also if you're into Harry Potter check out my other fanfic, Harry Potter and the Tragedy of Love, especially if you're a Harmony shipper ;). So here you go. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**My Doctor/My Doctor**

Chapter 6

Back in Reality

"I understand you were trying to save me but there was no need to knock me over the head." Said the Eleventh doctor, very cross. He lifted his hand to feel a sore spot in the center of his head. He winced at the touch.

"Forgive us doctor. It was an accident." Said Ralph looking very stern.

They were back in the colony in Ralph's hut. That is everyone but Rose and the tenth doctor.

"We didn't even need to be rescued." Said Rory annoyed.

"Well when you didn't return past night fall we assumed something awful happened."

"Nope, we're perfectly fine," he said sarcastically. "_except _now we can't be at the trial in the morning and they'll kill Rose and myself that is if I've made it there to begin with— God I can really be thick sometimes."

"Like we've said before we are very sorry."

"Yeah well sorry's not gonna doing anything." Said Amy.

"No it's alright, it's alright. As long as we can get back before sunrise _unseen_, I can still fix this."

"Yeah well that's not going to happen. I'm pretty sure they've realized we're gone." Went Amy.

"That head sliveen guy—"

"Slitheen." The doctor corrected Rory.

"_Slitheen, _he'll have people waiting for us, and then charge us for trying to escape or something."

"_I know_. Rory, Amy, hush I need to think." He started pacing around the hut, taping his temples with his two figures. "Come on, come on." He started talking to himself. "We need to get there fast and unseen. We could do that if we had the Tardis but they have the Tardis. If only there was some way I could summon the Tardis here…" He gasped. "Geronimo!"

He turned to Ralph with that same odd, crazy look he always got when he had an idea.

"You I need a light bulb now!"

"Light bulb?"

"Oh right, not your time." He turned to Amy. "How fond of your cell phone are you?"

"Why, what do you want with it?"

"I'm going to use it to save all our lives now give it here." He took it from her without hearing a response, then tore of the back, opened the battery and figured with what was inside. Once he was done he then attached the wires to his sonic screwdriver, ran outside, and lifted it in the air. The others followed, dumbstruck.

"Um doctor, what did you just make?"

"A magnet to my Tardis. My screwdriver is made of the very thing that lives within the Tardis. I figured some wires from your phone to magnify the transgenic pull so that once I got a signal the Tardis couldn't resist but find its way here. There got it!" The Screwdriver blinked and the Doctor took a seat on the porch. "Now we wait."

"For how long?" asked Rory.

"I don't know, but it shouldn't take that long though I think we'll be cutting it close."

Things settled down for a bit. The others had gone inside to warm up. The doctor remained outside however thinking of how everything had happened because of him.

It wasn't too long before Amy was out on the porch again sitting next to him with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"So I think we both knew this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. Why didn't you tell us about Rose?"

No answer.

"You're not going to give the silent treatment are you?"

Still no answer.

"God, sometimes I really wander whos the oldest here."

"It was none of your business."

"Good, you said something. Not the response I was hoping for but we all start somewhere." She scooted closer and threw the blanket on the doctor. "Tell me, was she your girlfriend? Why are there two of you?"

He sat in silence, never once looking her way.

"Do you love her?"

At those words the doctor held a lump in his throat. The very word love had haunted him since that day on Bad Wolf Bay. Amy noticed his sudden change in demeanor.

"You can tell me know. You know everything about Rory and me, the good, and the bad. Why can't you tell me about Rose?"

The doctor shifted where he sat, the lump getting bigger. He crossed his arms underneath the blanket all the while staring into nothing. He gulped louder than he's hoped, once again giving away his emotions.

"Oh Doctor…" Amy laid her head on his shoulders. He wanted to move away but the fact was he needed this and he knew it. "You go around saving people, doing things for others and never yourself. You'll drive yourself mad that way. It's okay to do something selfish every now and then. And love, love is the most selfish act out there. But it's worth it. It'll always be worth it." She nestled deeper into his side. This time the Doctor welcomed it.

The air was calm with a slight breeze. The birds chirped. Dawn was coming upon them soon causing the sky to be a light purple. However the sky could've been red for all he noticed. His eyes and thoughts were far away….

It was a good while before either of them said anything. They sat there in that very position, unmoving.

"I never got to say it." Was all the doctor said, after the longest while. Amy never asked him to specify, she knew.

"Then say it to her when we get there. You may never get another chance."

"She was brilliant." He chocked out but quickly calmed himself. Amy rubbed her hand on his chest. "I miss her sometimes so much I can't stand it and I'm not the romantic type. She wanted to stay and I pushed her away." He let out a soft moan and planted his face within his hands then looked up. "But it doesn't matter anymore; she's happily with my other self. And if he truly is me, if he loves her even a fraction of how much I love her then I can never take her way from him. Now _that _would be selfish."

Amy said nothing. She knew this was a time for listening and not talking. They continued in more silence till a familiar sound interrupted the still dawn.

"It's the Tardis." The Doctor jumped up and yelled. The others must have heard it to for they came running outside.

"Quickly get in, it's almost sunrise!" They all ran inside except for Ralph who stayed. The Doctor fiddled with the controls and off they went.

When they landed, he was the first to open the doors. It wasn't what he was expecting to see. They were in some kind of storage unit with plenty of plastic mannequins.

"It can't be." Went the doctor astounded.

"Doctor, where are we?" asked Rory from behind.

"No it just _can't _be." Then out of nowhere a blonde appeared from across the room, a blonde named Rose.

The mannequins started to move and Rose panicked, and then came the doctor's ninth self.

"Doctor what's going on?" demanded Amy. The Doctor was too stunned to reply to either of them.

They could hardly hear what was being said but eleven knew all too well. Then they heard those life changing words… "I'm the doctor by the way, run for your life!" Nine ran away, Rose soon left to, and then the scene changed.

They were in an ally. Mickey, Rose, the ninth doctor, and the Tardis was there. Again it was hard to hear, like everything was being muted.

"Doctor, why did he say _he_ was the doctor?" asked Amy. He quickly shushed her then listened hard.

He was asking Rose about traveling with him; she said something along the lines of 'gotta take care of him'. Then he disappeared only to return. He muffled something and Rose came running toward him full speed. The scene changed again a little later this time.

They were onboard a spaceship. He was surrounded by Daleks ready to die. Then the Tardis appeared with a glowing Rose emerging from it.

"Doctor why is she glowing?" asked Rory.

_"I want you safe." _There was more dialogue then Rose dissolved all the Daleks.

_"I can bring back life." _

No Rose stop, eleven found himself saying though he knew what was about to happen. Then he was watching himself kiss Rose sucking every last bit of the heart of the Tardis from her. Eleven heard a faint gasp from behind.

When it was done, he saw himself dying but only for a second before the scene changed into something he didn't remember.

There he laid his tenth self on a bed in pjs with Rose at the doorway with Jakie.

_"The Doctor I know wouldn't do this." _

Eleven was wandering when this all happened then figured it must have been after he changed.

_"You really love him?" _went Jackie. Eleven held his breath waiting for her reply but there was none. Then the scene changed into the worst one yet.

"Doctor where are we? What's happening?" asked Amy a little freaked out. The Doctor just stood stiff as a log. Already holding back tears.

_"I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." _

"No, anything but this!" said Eleven. "Please, I'll do anything." He wasn't sure who he was talking to, his words where incoherent. He could barely make out what he was saying himself; his voice was shaking so much.

_"Can I come with you?"_

_ "You can't."_

"Yes you can! Take her, what are you doing take her." He found himself walking toward them. Amy and Rory had the mind to stop him. He looked down at Amy. "But I can't, he _can't_."

"Maybe this is the best." Said Amy.

_"I love you."_

This was it. This moment here would haunt him for the rest of his life.

_"….Rose Tyler…." _And he was gone.

"NO." It hit him, like an anvil all over again. His chest hurt, both hearts aching. A single tear rolled down his face. He expected the scene to change immediately but it didn't. He was left to watch Rose cry uncontrollably. Eleven walked up to Rose and stood in front of her. It didn't matter he knew she couldn't see him.

"Rose Tyler…." Her head was bent. He couldn't see her beautiful face but he went on. "….I was a messed up man before I met you. You saved more than just my life and I am eternally grateful. I mean what I'm about to say with both my hearts. Rose Tyler…" she walked away, the scene changed but not really. They were still on the beach but with them were Donna and the half doctor with Rose of course and his other self. He didn't care. He couldn't go through more heartbreak. He walked off and turned away leaving Rory and Amy to watch. He never turned around once. Not when Rose stood both himself and his half self to say the very words he'd just tried to say. He didn't turn around when he didn't say those words yet again. And he definitely didn't turn around when his half self and rose kissed. The scene changed.

It was snowing. He was standing against a wall hunched over in pain. He looked around for Amy and Rory but they were nowhere to be found. Then he saw Rose walk past him and he understood. He wasn't just watching this memory, he was in it.

A sharp pain ebbed at his side.

_"Too much to drink mate?"_

Who was doing this? Why? He wanted to forget about Rose, to forget the pain. Now every hurt involving her was being thrown into his face, but what for? He thought he might as well go through the emotions.

_"What year is this?"_

_ "Blimey, how much have you had? 2005 January the first." _

He knew what he had to say next but he almost couldn't . How could he say she was going to have a great year? By great year you mean constantly have her life in danger? But there she was standing right in front of her, safe and well. She was so _beautiful_.

_"You're going to have a great year." _ She looked miffed for a brief second then smiled her award winning smile. It nearing knocked the breath out of him. Then she was gone, moving forward into her fate. The scene changed and he was in the Tardis. Amy and Rory jumped up at his arrival, they'd obviously been there waiting.

"Doctor." Pleaded Amy. He moved passed them toward the panel already messing with the controls. The Doctor was scaring Amy. He moved soulless, empty. The twinkle in his eye normally there, gone. In fact what took its place was something that almost made him seem not there. Like he was just a body on autopilot, going through the motions but somewhere else.

"Doctor!"

"Don't."

"Doctor please!"

"Don't"

"Doctor, you're scaring me!"

Without warning Amy was up against the wall with the Doctor holding her there. He looked her dead in the eye.

His voice was low and menacing.

"I said don't." They stared at each other for a good minute then he let himself off.

"Now sunrise is practically here. The trial will be starting soon and I think we ought to show up." He turned to face them. "Anything better you want to do?" he said hard and cold, lifeless. Amy and Rory could only shake their heads no. "Well then here we go." He flicked a switch and off they went.


	7. Not His Rose

_READ:_ **Thanx for the reviews guys it means A LOT! So I'm gonna be honest I don't know how things are gonna end up. I'm not sure whether I'll keep it will Ten 2 and Rose or Eleven and Rose. So I've decided that I'm going to leave it up to you guys. You can either leave me a review or send me a personal message. I've already got one vote for eleven. So….LET THE SHIP WARS BEGIN! **

**My Doctor/My Doctor**

Chapter 7

Not his Rose

Eleven opened the Tardis doors to find what he'd been originally hoping see the first time. They'd landed right in the center of the trial, all eyes watching them.

"Looks like we've made it just in time."

"I'll say." Said a chilling voice from behind. The doctor peeked around the corner of his Tardis to see the chief Slitheen on top his throne with a knife looming over Rose's throat.

"Doctor!" she yelled out.

"Hush you! Well you sure know how to make an entrance."

"Well you know I like to be fashionably late."

"To bad you missed the trial." At those words he swung his arm up high, ready to strike.

"NO!" yelled eleven. Rose screamed.

He was just inches away when the doctor yelled, "Look!" pointing to the sun. It distracted the killer enough to cause him to look away, stopping his execution midpoint.

"The sun has only just risen. You said the trial would start in the morning. It is morning and if I'm correct then that means I haven't missed the trial. It has just begun. Look around, do you think you ought to continue, or do I have to remind of you of those nasty papers that you seem so eager to forget."

The chief look around to see once again, joy in his followers' eyes. All wanted his power so bad they could taste it.

He licked his lips in distaste. He was not used to being cornered so easily.

"Start the damn trial!" He roared, taking Rose by the hair and throwing her forward. Two guards grabbed her arms and tied her to the leg of the chief's high, golden chair. Rose could only grunt and fuss but to no avail. She wouldn't cry though. She wasn't a crier she was tougher than that. In fact the only times she ever cried that she could remember all had to do with the doctor.

"Doctor, _please_."

"I'm coming Rose." As she was sitting up properly he could see that she was deeply hurt. Black bruises rimmed her eyes. Cuts had formed at her mouth and cheeks. Blood was dripping from her neck and stomach. They'd been torturing her.

"Rose." It was hardly above a whisper. The sight of Rose broke something deep inside the doctor. A shield he'd kept to hold in the anger and hurt that had bubbled up over the years, a shield that was now chipping away. He soon feared that all who stood before him would see a new kind of doctor, a doctor who wasn't really a doctor at all; a doctor who should be called something different. The doctor; _the killer_. After all, how could he possibly heal anyone at this point; not when Rose was before him week to the point of near unconsciousness.

The chief gave a hardy, threatening laugh at the doctor's face. The other joined in, in unison. Amy was nearby and felt the change in the doctor. His usual pomp posture was slightly hunched over; ready to pounce. The normal heir he had about himself was now twisted with the stench of hatred and sickness. He was sick after all. Sick with is lust for revenge. The lower lip of his mouth hung slightly open as his eyes darted at the chief wide and open. Unintentionally he swayed back and forth on his feet. He was so caught into the chief that he hadn't noticed that all had stopped laughing; finally noticing the doctor's changed presence. It was like a dark cloud hung over him making the other feel a strange need to look away.

All were affected by this but the chief, who looked at him with false pity.

"I'm sorry. Did I strike a chord?" He gave another laugh but this time no one joined. "Oh you lighten up. He's harmless, wouldn't hurt a fly." There were a couple of stray forced chuckled but still no one made a move. The head slitheen made his way down the throne giving odd looks at his followers as if he honestly couldn't imagine why they were so scared.

"You let her go." There was no le way or compromise in his voice. It was finality, they had no choice.

The chief remained unaffected.

"Tell me how did you get the Tardis?"

"That's neither here nor there..." He took two steps toward him. Something must have clicked within the head Slitheen for he took two steps back. "I'm warning you let her go."

"I thought we had a trial. Or shall I remind _you _of those damn papers?"

The doctor gave a jerky movement. Twitching his head and curling his figures all in one. He was clearly agitated by this.

He stomped to the chief, fists in balls.

"You want a trial, I'll give you a trial but first you give me Rose."

"Oh yeah, how is that a trial?"

"Because you'll give me Rose and we'll trial over whether I should kill every last one of you."

"You wouldn't"

"Try me."

For the first time the chief was uncertain. He looked around to his followers for help but all were stiff scare of the doctor.

"Tell me doctor. If you're so certain and sure, if you've got everything together then where is the other doctor?"

Eleven's perfect composure was ruined just for a second. His eyes widened in shock.

"You mean he's not here?"

"Why would he be here?"

The doctor raised his head ever so slightly, trying not to show alarm over the news. He didn't succeed. The chief smiled.

"That's what I thought." He then turned to his patrons. "You see. He's nothing. He may act all mighty but the truth is he's still the same old doctor, he never would hurt anyone."

"Yeah you see normally that would be true but you've done the very thing that would make me act otherwise. You've harmed my Rose. And you're going to pay."

"I don't believe you." He said mockingly. He was too caught up in his own pride to the doctor's lips purse tightly. He didn't see him reach out but to only try to control himself by tensely sweeping through his hair, as if he was clawing at his scalp.

"I'm warning you!"

"No I'm warning you." He made his way back to the doctor, face to face. "Don't mess with me or my people. Now do you want to continue with this trial or shall I just kill you and your friends now?"

"Neither give me Rose."

"Let me ask you something, why now? You seemed to hold it together last night, why are freaking out now?"

"Rose was okay last night. I actually believed you had the mind not to harm her. I believed that you understood that you didn't want to get me angry. Well guess what, I'm angry. Now I'm going to say this for the last time, GIVE ME ROSE!"

The chief didn't even contemplate it. He looked the doctor dead in the eye.

"No."

The doctor backed away.

"That's it you've asked for it." He turned away from the chief, from his followers, from Rose toward the Tardis. He pushed past Rory and Amy who had been standing stunned the whole time.

"You're not going to do anything."

"Rose don't worry, we'll be back in a jiff. They won't be able to touch you once I'm through with them."

"We have hundreds, you've got those two." He yelled out. The doctor only turned to speak to Rose. Other than that he kept walking.

"We'll kill her!" the doctor finally turned around.

"You won't even get the chance. Rose I promise to you it'll feel like a second."

"I trust you doctor."

"Silence!" the chief yelled.

"Screw you!"

"Doctor!" but he was already in the Tardis leaving. The head slitheen didn't want to admit it but he was genuinely scared. What could the doctor be possibly doing?

Everyone stood in place. No one moved even an inch. Seconds went by and nothing happened. The chief smiled then gave one last meaty laugh. This time others did join. Then with a lift of his hand they all lay silent.

"Kill her!"

"No, NO!" she screamed. The ones that had tied her to the chair, untied her and forced her to lay down. "Don't, please!"

"Where's your doctor now little girl?" said one of the guards.

"Now, now be nice." Said the chief. "This is the last time she'll ever see light after all." He stood over her squirming body. "Any last words?"

At that second there were screams from the forest, not human screams, slitheen screams. The chief's head popped up.

"Someone check the forest!"

Two slitheen ran after the screams. As soon as they disappeared more screams followed.

"Okay, no one go to the forest." The wind rustled the trees around them. Something in the air seemed not quite right. The head slitheen looked around trying to find something off. Again there was nothing. He turned back to Rose and lifted her up by her forearm.

"What is this? What is going on?"

She said not a word which resulted in him slapping her back to the floor. He took one last look around then continued.

"Kill her; kill her now before it's too late." He was too chicken now to do it himself. The other realized why.

"Why don't you do it chief?"

"Don't ask questions just do what I ask."

They all backed away. The one that had spoken held out the knife.

"You are the chief. You must do it."

"Are you crazy, he'll kill me?" There was a swishing sound from behind followed by screams. He turned around to see that a good 30 slitheen had disappeared unexpected. The ones standing around the gaping hole started to panic.

"What is this, where have they gone?"

No one was calm enough to answer. The whole lot of them had gone into a stir.

"Someone answer me!"

Suddenly a Slitheen walked into the spot where the others had vanished. Upon his first foot he to disappeared, more screams echoed.

"No one step into that spot!" The dark shadow that once had occupied the forbidden spot vanished. Voices of shock shook the air. The chief stood scared, not sure what to do.

"No one move! No one move!" Things were so silent a pin could have dropped and everyone would've heard.

"You said I could have my last words." Rose stood up and spoke clear as she could with the amount of blood in her mouth.

"Someone hold her down!" The guards pinned her arms behind her back.

"You tell me what he is doing now or I swear I will kill you!" His voice shook with rage and fear.

"May I ask you a question?" she smiled her award winning smile. "Have you heard of the Vashta Nerada?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Memory in Paradise

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You're reviews have been astronomical! I love every single one of you! So keeping you up to date it is now 2 for Eleven and 2 for 10/2….so tied. I have feeling this is going to be a close race. Just to let you know I'm not going to tell you the winner till I've actually gotten it in the story, unless it becomes really obvious like if someone's in a definite lead. I will keep you updated Again thanx for everything! Ps. how many of you know your history? I'm doing a lot of research on this lost colony and I'm wondering if anyone has noticed the historical touches I've put into…ie Ralph Lane, and the other one I've put in this chapter that I hope you find.**

**My Doctor/My Doctor**

Chapter 8

Memory in Paradise

Ten/two ran through the forest with blazing speed. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he had to get to Rose. With his Time Lord brain he thought he was invincible going in. But the fact was he was merely human. He kept falling over bushes, scraping his hands on the barks of trees. He was getting tired and weary fast. The thought that he might not make it by sunrise soon filled his mind.

With one last fall he couldn't get up. His body ached all over and his legs were shaking. There was no way he could finish this. He was going to die here, so he thought.

He wanted to make sure the other doctor knew what happened so he etched the word Cro on a tree, which was Gallifrein for weak. For that would be what he died of, weakness.

He kept his eyes closed for what was the purpose of opening them. If he did he wouldn't see his Rose and that was all he wanted. So he lay there, pitiful and weak. He began to doze off.

It was Rose's birthday. The first one he'd had with her since he was made. Both had already moved in their own house, it was during their honeymoon time and neither could have been happier.

He was busy setting up the balloons and birthday cake. He didn't have any memories of birthday parties so he just followed what he saw online.

He was just setting up the donkey for the pin-the-tail game when Rose walked in. She immediately stopped in surprise.

"Okay tell me what little kid you've abducted and why she has the same birthdays mine?" she said smiling.

"You don't like it?"

"The doctor's never done this before has he?" she teased as she put up her jacket.

"I am the doctor." He frowned.

"You know what I mean." She walked over to him and stroked his face. He smiled lazily as he rested his head in her hand.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing it's just…"

"What?"

She reached around him to pinch a bit of confetti from the table.

"It's just a bit much for a 25 year olds birthday party. I mean that right there is a stretch."

The doctor frowned further. Rose rested her arms around his shoulders.

"The cake's nice though, I mean the picture of the Tardis could've done without but I can always go for some sweets." She smiled in encouragement; he felt no choice but to smile back.

They kissed gently, then passionately. It wasn't long before they were full on snogging each other. Something they'd been doing for a while now.

"Not yet." She said breaking away. "Save that for later." She flirtingly tapped him on his nose then went to take a seat at the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you've got a perfectly good cake here I don't see why we can't eat it."

"Before dinner?"

"Ooh right, make me dinner." She said simply.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's my birthday I don't have to lift a figure." She rested back into chair as if to say I'm not moving.

"Fine but you've asked for it."

He then went to work on making Rose's favorite meal; steak, broccoli, and mashed potatoes however he got lost when making the mashed potatoes, something they didn't have on Gallifrey where he learned to cook.

He was just about to add mayo when Rose popped up behind him.

"What on earth are you doing?" she said in mock horror.

"Well…I um…well…you know…"

"You have an IQ of over 200 and you don't know how to make mashed potatoes? Oh give it here you big lump." She took the frying pan from him and threw it in the sink. There was a flirty way about how she moved getting all the utensils. Instead of just simply going around him to grab something she would reach around him, "accidently" brushing everything she could. This happened often and the Doctor sure didn't complain.

"Now have you skinned the potatoes?"

"Do what?"

"You're supposed to skin them. Oh never mind where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"The potatoes!" she giggled. She found the whole thing hilarious. The doctor knew he was being made fun of but he was having too much fun to care.

"Oh in the oven."

"ALL of them? You're making mashed potatoes not baked."

"Yeah I'm having a bit of trouble."

"No really? I mean what was the frying pan was for?" Now she was just teasing him, she beamed from ear to ear.

"I really don't know."

Rose had, had it. She was going into giggling fits. Both were now laughing their heads off. They were so focused on the potatoes they forgot about the other food, burning it all.

After the doctor had put the fire out with the fire extinguisher Rose finally said,

"Do you mind if we order?" she said holding back from laughing.

"Trust me it would be my honor." He bowed, she giggled.

They called for Chinese. When it arrived they sat on the couch and watched one of the Harry Potter movies. They cuddled and laughed all the while.

"I'm sorry I burned your dinner. I tried to make this a good birthday. Maybe I'll get it right next year."

"Are you kidding me, this is one of the best birthdays I've ever had." She smiled and kissed him. There was no fire in it, no sexual tension, just love and that was enough.

The half human doctor woke up with tears and a smile on his face. That was one of the best memories he had with Rose. Out of all the times he could have had that dream it was best he had it now. It gave him the strength he needed to get up. Rose needed him; he had no time to be laying here.

Hurting he got up, his legs wobbled underneath his weight making it all the more painful.

I will do this for Rose, he thought. Slowly and steadily he stood. With one breath of reassurance he took his first step but before he could go anywhere he heard screams from not too far away. In fact the screams were only about 20 feet ahead of him.

He could have sworn he saw two Slitheen there just for a second but there were none. He thought he'd just imagined it and moved on.

It wasn't long before he saw two more Slitheen appear out of nowhere. He quickly hid behind a tree. He watched the Slitheen look around for something. It was only just then did he spot the familiar looking shadow on the ground. He was about to call out to warn them when they took their first step in. He thought he would hear _them_ scream but really it was more of an echo of a scream; after all the Vashda Nerada takes you too quickly for you to really scream.

He waited to see if more were coming but none did. He set foot out again. It wasn't too many painful steps later when he heard a group of screams up north. He began running again. He knew he must be close.

He stopped before a clearing the trees. He could see all but remained hidden. He saw Rose on top of a throne standing proud. The site of her nearly sent him running but he stayed put.

She asked him something but he couldn't hear what. They began talking when another group vanished in a shadow, more screams. The chief was so scared but he calmed himself enough to say out loud and clear,

"This is the doctor's doing! He's murdering our people over a human! He loves his precious humans!" he spat out. "So we're going to fight back with exactly that knowledge. Put on your suits, cus we're going to kill every last woman and child in that colony!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, chanting 'up with Slitheen, down with doctor'. Others started to pass around bow and arrows, and knives while the rest changed into their human bodies. The doctor didn't stay to watch. During their transition, Rose ran out into the woods, everyone too busy to notice and he ran after her.

After running some ways he finally met up with her. At the first look he wanted every one of the Slitheen's head on a platter. He was about to run into the clearing when rose stopped him.

"No you mustn't!"

"Look at what they've done to you!" he was fuming, his breathing got harder with his fists in balls.

"They'll kill you."

"I don't care."

"Stop this isn't like you!"

"Rose I'm not just gonna stand here and do nothing." He roared

"The doctor's handling it." She tried to calm him

"Oh yeah how, I don't see him anywhere." He was all over the place. If it wasn't for Rose he would be in there right now.

"Stop it!" she screamed. He took a good look at her once more. She was on the verge of tears. She didn't cry when they tortured her, nor anytime that she'd just been on that throne yet here she was about to cry over her doctor getting upset.

At this realization he instantly calmed and took her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Rose I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I just don't like to see that anyone's hurt you. I'm supposed to protect you."

They stood there, embracing each other for the longest while before they broke apart.

"Where do we go, we've got to warn the colony, tell the doctor."

"He should be coming, it doesn't make since that he'd just leave you." As if on cue the Tardis appeared with a wired Doctor coming out. He looked at Rose and the half doctor with an unreadable expression. He was being very careful not to show what he felt.

"Doctor!" Rose said, running at him and hugging him.

"Well where have you been?" asked Eleven crossly at Ten.

"Oh you know out and about." He said flatly. "By the way the Slitheen are on their way to attack the colony to get back at you. Just thought you should know."

"Yeah well I sent the Vashda Nerada after them that won't be happening." He said in the same tone.

"Oh yes how did you manage to do that?" asked Rose still in his arms.

"Simple, went to their home planet made a few deals, said some apologize." This he said with a full smile.

"Yeah well they must of thought your apologize were fake because I don't think they did it completely."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you'd get off your high horse and actually listen to me you'd figure out that if they are heading to the colony right now that means they didn't get all of them."

The doctor looked confused and looked to Rose for confirmation.

"Got two big groups and that was it." Said Rose in response.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Said the half.

"Didn't see you do anything!"

"Oi! You two, hush. Do you know how disturbing it is watching someone argue with their self cus basically that's what's happening here and its weirding me out." She hoped out of the full doctor's arms. "Now let's all do something useful and go stop that war." She tried to walking into the Tardis but collapsed. Both Doctors rushed to her aid.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She lied trying to stand up but failing again.

"You're too weak, I'll carry you." Said the half doctor.

"Uh why is it always me, ha remember when Neville said that in the Chamber of Secrets? We watched that on my birthday remember?" Rose said trying to lighten things when in fact she was slowly losing consciousness. All her pains were catching up to her and they were too much causing her to black out.

"Yeah I actually just had a dream about that." He said picking Rose up.

"Wait you had a memory of Rose come back to you?" asked Eleven.

"Yeah." Said Ten bringing her inside.

"I had memories brought back to."

"Coincidence?"

"I'm not sure." Eleven was beginning to wander if there was a bigger cause threading everything together. There were still things not explained like how he made it into Pete's World.

Ten brought Rose back into the same room she stayed in the first time they came aboard with her unconscious. Eleven was already at work stopping the attack. It quickly dawned on him what he must do. The realization of it all over whelmed him and he fell back into the control panel.

"What is it?" asked Rory.

"First Pompeii, now this." He said, talking really to no one.

"What is it?" repeated Amy.

"I cause the Lost Colony."

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. A Good Man Stops a War

**So the score is now 2 for 10/2 and 3 for 11. If your person doesn't win no worries, I'll make sure to add in something for the losing doctor. Alright, I'm not completely sure because things never go as planned but I think we're nearing the end here. I have in mind to wrap this up in the next couple of chapters. Like I said I'm not sure because this whole lost colony thing was originally only supposed to last like 2 chapters and now its kinda the basis of my story so things change. **_**Allons-y **_

**My Doctor/My Doctor**

Chapter 9

A Good Man Stops a War

"What do you mean you cause the lost colony doctor?" asked Amy frantically.

"Doctor, whats happening?" begged Rory.

He could hear them talking but only just. It was like they were a soft murmur in the background, white noise. Historians for years would wander what happened to this colony. He'd be changing everyone's lives. None of their family members would ever see them again and it tore the doctor to pieces. But he had no time to ponder this, he had to act and fast.

Without further hesitation he snapped out of it, fiddles with the controls and off they went. They landed right in the center of it all. The full Doctor made his way towards Ralph's hut who welcomed him in with open arms.

"You're alive!"

"You're not alone." The doctor noted, for as soon as he stepped inside he saw at least 30 others huddled around the small cabin.

"Well yeah, in case you didn't come back we were planning an attack." He admitted shamefully.

"Well I guess this is good, more people to spread the news."

"What news?"

"That currently there are a band of aliens in human disguise coming after you and the rest your people."

"What?"

"I know it's hard for you to understand but you have to know that you are in grave danger and the only way to save everyone is to try and convince them to take me instead."

"Doctor!" Amy protested.

"Settle down Amy."

"No the girl's right. You can't do that." There were grunts of agreement from the others behind. "We won't let ya."

"I'm sorry it's the only way."

"But doctor!"

"Rory!" he turned to face him and whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to lose this colony!"

He turned back to the others.

"Have no fear; I may be able to convince them to leave."

"But what are they? How do you know them?" Asked a man who cowered in the corner.

The doctor drew in a big sigh. This was the last thing he wanted to tell them.

"They're from the planet, _Raxacoricofallapatorius_. They're a sadistic race with no sense of morals or appreciation of humanity. I met them a couple of years ago when they were trying to destroy the world. Are you getting me now?" He heard others round him draw in a breath of fear. The room was as tense as it will ever be.

No one spoke for a moment. Amy took the chance to whisper something in the doctor's ear.

"You said you lose this colony which must mean you must take them somewhere else. You don't have to give yourself up."

"I can't." the others had no idea what was being said for their voices were only just above a whisper.

"You must." Then Amy took control by stepping up, ahead of the doctor. "He's lying to you." The full Time Lord pulled her back just as the rest gasped in surprise. "Let me speak." She said with a deadly infliction. This time she was looking him straight in the eye. He could only look back with plead; silently begging her not to but it was too late. She continued.

"He hasn't got to give himself up—"

"Yes I do-"

"She held up a figure. "No he doesn't." She looked around at everyone's faces. Some were confused, some were petrified, others were curious. "You may have guessed as much but we're not from here. We're time travelers from the future. We can take you someplace else where you'll be safe. And I'm sorry but you cannot come back."

Amy wasn't sure what she was expecting from the rest but it sure wasn't what she got. Almost immediately there were spews and yells of protest. Some didn't believe Amy and thought she was a nutter. Others believing almost anything at this point argued that they didn't want to go. She tried to calm them but to no avail.

"Silence!" yelled Ralph and all obeyed. He then turned to the doctor. "Is this true?"

Eleven looked from Amy to Ralph, deciding what to do. This time it was Amy with plead in her eyes.

"It is true." There was a rumble from the audience as they couldn't believe what he was saying. "But it is also true that I can talk to them."

"Doctor."

"Amy you've done enough. Now they'll be here any moment so I suggest you all sit tight in here and don't anything stupid." He was about to leave when once again, Amy called out.

"Doctor!" at this point, the full Time Lord was beyond annoyed and stomped his way back to Amy, coming face to face.

"What part of I have to do this don't you understand?" In just a brief second he went from stern to heartbreaking. His voice rattled at his next words. "It's not like I want to do this."

"Then don't." said a voice from behind. He turned to see his other self in the doorway with blood across his shirt, Rose's blood.

"Rose?" asked eleven panicked, fearing the worse.

"She'll be fine, but you won't if you go out there."

"I know." He said somberly.

It might have been the fact that it was himself and that they practically shared the same brain or that he simply understood what he had to do but none the less, the half doctor shook his head in agreement and stepped aside for him to leave.

"Thank you."

"No!" yelled Amy.

The full doctor made his way to the door. Besides Amy who was now hysterical, it was completely silent. All eyes were on him as he marched to his sure death. However he'd just made it to the doorway when ten put his hand on his chest to stop him. Eleven looked at him with confused eyes.

"You may go…but you're gonna listen to my plan first….

It was high noon when the doctor stood before the Slitheen. Yes they were in disguise but it made no difference to the doctor.

"Move aside." Said the chief. "We're not here for you. We want these humans, your precious humans…on a stake." His followers behind him laughed in approval.

"You can't have these people."

"Oh surprise, surprise. The doctor's defending his little humans." His voice was ravines and icy. As if he'd gone mad with rage.

"Take me; I'm really what you want."

"Oh trust me doctor, we'll have our fair share with you. Just after you watch us kill every last man, woman, and child." Another menacing laugh.

"Over my dead body."

"Ooh, well that can be arranged."

"I beg you to stop." He marched his way toward the chief whom remained unafraid.

"What are you going to do, huh?" he made his way toward the doctor, further closing the distance between them. "I don't even see your little group of misfits. The doctor's all alone."

"Just. Take. Me." He spat out every word with conviction.

"Let me think…um NO! Kill time boys." He addressed his minions who without any hesitation at all ran towards different huts with knives, arrows, and vengeance on their faces.

"NO!" Roared Eleven. The chief just laughed and laughed.

"Not so powerful now eh Time Lord?" he cheesed from temple to temple watching the doctor who had fear and panic written on his face. But the chief didn't have much time to gloat. It was only seconds thereafter did they notice something odd. The chief's followers stopped.

"What are you doing? I said KILL! KILL KILL KILL!" But they didn't continue. Instead all Slitheen eyed the doctor.

"No one's here." Said a random follower.

"They've all gone." Said another.

"What?" yelled the chief. He looked back at the doctor whose once scared stricken face was now something of proud. "What have you done?" he pointed his figure. His voice shook. "What have you done?"

"You didn't really think I'd trust you to just take me, do you?" the chief was too shocked to say anything so the doctor continued. "You see just moments before you arrived I had the humans—as you say—board my Tardis and leave this place. Twenty-first century they chose, can you believe it? Anyways now it's just you and me, well soon it'll be just you because they should be coming back for me any moment now. Great plan aint it? I'll admit I didn't come up with it my other self did. Oh that's right you don't know about that. You see that was me. I've regenerated twice since I last me you and in my last regeneration I was able to make a clone, him. So what do you think?"

"Kill him!" yelled the chief. The others came running to the doctor full speed but they all vanished before they could get there, making it _really_ just he and the chief who stood mouth ajar unable to process what just happened.

"Another thing and this is the thing that I regret but I had to lie to my companions about the Vashda Nerada, making them believe they held out on me but really they were just waiting to strike at the right moment. Why lie you asked well I had to make sure no one slipped up, they're all so human." He mused. He focused his attention back to the chief who was rattling in his boots. "Anyways you see this shadow behind me; it will attack you at any moment. The only thing stopping it from killing you now is me. I'm giving you a chance to leave and to not bother any humans ever again. What do you say?"

There was a moment where the doctor thought he won and so did the chief. He looked up at the man with small eyes and shaky hands and with no warning he took a knife from his belt and stuck the doctor. He was gone seconds after, the Vashda Nerada taking him whole but the doctor was bleeding and bad.

He'd just fell over when the Tardis appeared with the half doctor emerging from it.

"No." he choked. "Rory come over here! He's been injured."

Nurse Rory rushed out with Amy following behind.

"I need to put pressure on it, are there any bandages, anything at all?" Rory asked.

"Here" Said Amy, tearing off a piece of her shirt and handing it to him.

"Stay with me doctor, I can help you." But the full doctor was barely there. His eyes were distant and far off, blood trickled down from his mouth. Rory felt his body go limp in his arms. "NO don't you dare, don't dare!"

"Help him Rory! I don't understand, he should be stronger than this!"

"I think he hit a major artery. Come on!" he yelled when the bandage wasn't working. The doctor's eyes started rolling back.

"Rory stand back it's begun." Said the half doctor.

"What's begun? What are you talking about?"

"Look at his hands." Sure enough the full doctor's hands started to put off a strange yellowish glow. "He's started to regenerate."

"What's going?" said a dreamy Rose from the Tardis doors.

"Rose, go back. What are you doing, you're not strong enough!" said the tenth doctor but he might as well have been talking to the wall for she'd spotted the dying doctor.

"Doctor?" her feet were moving faster than her brain. She was vaguely aware that she was heading towards him.

"Rose stop!" said the half human, but she moved right past him without looking.

Rory had just gotten up when he said,

"There's nothing we can do, he's regenerating." The yellowish glow had moved to his face. All the while through the pain and the hurt, somehow the doctor was able to lock eyes with Rose who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I'm sorry." Said Rory. "I tried."

"No." was all she said.

"I'm sorry but we have to move back now."

"No." she said with more conviction. The lot of them was so fixated on the occurrence before them that no one noticed the sky change color. No one noticed that the wind had picked up significantly. No one noticed that Rose herself started to glow until it was too late.

"What's happening?" asked Rory.

"It can't be." Said the other doctor.

"Doctor what's happening." Asked Amy.

"Rose, Rose calm down he'll still be alive just with a different face." He moved his way toward her but stopped when every part of her started to glow, including her eyes.

"No," she chocked out. And with the movement of her hands she focused all of her light at the dying doctor. But just like before she couldn't control it and everything became that same light, blinding them all.


	10. Bad Wold Returns

**So if my calculations are correct then it is now 3 for eleven and 2 for 10.5. Next chapter Rose will choose so this is your last chance to vote. SO GO CRAZY! (Only one vote per person) **

**My Doctor/My Doctor**

Chapter 10

Bad Wolf Returns

The light was blinding. No one could see a thing. Everyone froze in place, not sure if they were to move or not.

This all lasted for just a few seconds then everything went dark. Not pitch black but darker then it was before. The tenth doctor took a look around the familiar setting while Amy and Rory remained as lost as ever.

"Where are we?" asked Amy holding onto Rory's arm for support.

"We teleported, how?" went Rory.

"No." gasped the half doctor. Amy and Rory gazed at him with curious eyes. Amy's soon turned into annoyance as he wouldn't answer them.

"Where are we?" she walked to him angrily but she might have never said anything at all. The half doctor was too busy wrapping his brain around the impossible setting they had just landed in.

There was a groan from behind and everyone whipped their heads toward the sound.

"Doctor!" Amy flung herself at eleven who still remained on the ground.

"It's alright, it's alright I'm okay." But his body betrayed him as a sharp pained ebbed at the place he was stabbed. He rubbed the area instinctively.

"You don't look alright?" Amy worried.

"I'm fine, just sore. Tell me where did we end up—" Eleven finally gave a proper look at his new surroundings. It nearly blew in unconscious again. "Can't be."

"But it is." Said the other doctor. Eleven awkwardly stood, fighting the pain.

"But I don't understand. You were regenerating, there was nothing anyone could do I saw." Said Rory exasperated.

Eleven ignoring everyone took a few steps up, still lost in wander.

"Yeah and what happened to Rose?" asked Amy, half scared, half irritated. This finally woke the doctors up.

"Rose?" both said at the same time, turning their heads to look at Amy as if she had the answer.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" asked Rory, realizing the missing link just when everyone else had.

"She must be here someone." Said the half human, walking around searching for her.

"Maybe she'll have a trace on her." Said Eleven, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor, either one of you, listen to me!" roared Amy.

"Maybe she passed out somewhere." Said a worried tenth looking behind a pile of rubble.

"Oh I'm not picking up anything." Said a frustrated eleven banging his screwdriver.

"Oi!" screamed Rory.

"Rose!" bellowed Ten.

"Talk to us!" called out Eleven.

Amy had had enough. She walked up before the doctors, blocking their paths. She looked them both dead in the eye.

"Now you two better tell us where we are and what the hell is happening!" Both doctors where taken back by the cross Amy. They looked toward each other hoping that the opposite would explain but in the end it was Eleven that spoke.

"In my ninth regeneration I had a huge battle with the daleks here on this very vessel..."

"Protecting Rose I tricked her back to her own time..." Continued the half.

"But she found her way back by looking into the heart of the Tardis creating herself, creating…"

"The Bad Wolf."

Amy had no idea the power of the Bad Wolf but it still made her shiver.

"She came here, to this very room and saved me from the daleks, but she couldn't control it."

"I had to take the power from her, killing my ninth self and turning into me."

"But what is this Bad Wolf?"

"Not sure." Said Eleven making his way around Amy, still searching. "She mentioned that she creates herself, that she scatters the words through time and space. But I'm not sure if she's apart of Rose or an entity attached to her. And if that being how could looking into the heart of the Tardis awoken it?"

_"Well done doctor." _Said Rose's voice over the air as if she was speaking on an intercom.

The others started looking every which way trying to find her.

_"You won't find me."_

"Where are you?" demanded the half doctor.

_"Well I'm here, I exist among you. My atoms strung between the very fabric of reality, strewn upon time and space. I exist in the very nature of life."_

"What have you done with Rose?" Eleven called out into the air.

"_Whatever do you mean? I am Rose or at least a very part of her. Rose exists with me as I with her. We're inseparable." _

"You are not Rose!" spat the half human.

"_Oh yes I am. May I remind you?"_

"Doctor?" Amy rushed back as the floor filled with smoke. Soon the scene changed and they stood in a living Room. There sat a normal Rose and the half doctor on a couch. A Christmas tree stood in the corner as snow was visibly falling from the window.

"You know what, this Christmas aint half bad." Said Rose wrapped in the other doctor's arms.

"No!"the present half doctor screamed but there was not answer from the bad wolf.

"I'm glad." The other doctor beamed at the woman in his arms who snuggled in closer.

"What is it you want, why are you here?" asked an angry eleven. Again there was no answer.

"You know what, I've got to use the bathroom." Said the other half doctor.

"Oh you and your bladder always ruin the best moment." Rose joked. The other doctor smiled at her, got up, and made his way to the loo. The present half doctor walked to the Rose on the couch and bent down to her level.

"You are so beautiful."

_"Thanks." _The once was normal Rose turned her head toward the present doctor who stepped back.

"No stop it!" he begged.

_"But it's me; I'm still your Rose."_

"No you're not Rose would not kill hundreds of Daleks!"

"_You're yelling at me it hurt." _The Bad Wolf pouted.

"No don't you do that. You're evil and vindictive!"

The bad Wolf said nothing but just sat back and looked hurt for she genuinely was. They locked eyes for a moment and just for a second the half doctor could see a true hint of humanity.

"That is enough!" bellowed Eleven, stomping his way back to them. "We want Rose back now!" In a blink of an eye, the Bad Wolf was standing literally centimeters apart from the full Time Lord. She rose ferociously angry but melted into sadness immediately upon standing.

_"I did so much for you!" _she cried. _"I did so much for her!"_Her voice shook with desperation. She began to glow again from all the changing emotions.

"What do you mean?" the doctor said more remorsefully. He may have disliked the Bad Wolf but he could stand seeing any form of Rose upset.

She grew hysterical, glowed brighter and brighter.

_"You haven't even figured it out yet!" _She yelled then the scene began to change again.

"No Stop!" But it was too late they were once again on Bad Wolf bay.

"I love you." Choked out Rose.

"Quite right to." Said his other self. "I suppose, I'll never get to say it again…Rose Tyler…" Once again he watched as Rose was left crying but this time she the Bad Wolf had taken over.

_"You never said it!" _she roared at the present doctor. _"Why didn't you say it?" _

"I regret, just me I regret it more than you know." He made his way to the hysterical, glowing Rose.

"_No…no." _she bent over weeping. Eleven lifted her chin ever so slightly. The Bad Wolf calmed just a bit.

"I'm so sorry. I did this to you. I'm_ sooo_ sorry." His voice cracked.

_"That's not good enough!" _And before his eyes she turned into a ball of light and threw herself into the Time Lord making him fall over. Already he was seeing visions in his head, memories of everything they were.

_"I was here in everyone of these moment." _She spoke in his head. _"I watched you two fall in love. I felt her hurt, her pain when you left. But I am the Bad Wolf and I've been watching you even after you were gone, after you regenerated and forgot me."_

"No never!"

_"Silence!"_ The images she was showing in his head were burning his brain, too much of it and he would be fried for good.

"Stop, you're burning me and Rose. Her body's not meant to handle this, you'll kill her!"

_"I can't stop." _She weeped. _"I don't know how." _

"Just focus, just focus!" Newer memories started to appear, ones of his eleventh self, then Amy, then Rory. He noticed River never came up once. The others on the bay watched the full doctor twitch spastically on the ground. Amy was begging the other doctor to help but he didn't know how.

Then even new memories came up, ones of them in the colony.

"You were there?"

_"Always." _He watched himself head into the Tardis when he went through his memories, memories within memories. The doctor's head burned like fire. He began to scream.

_"I showed you us. I showed you that we were meant to be."_

"That was you, that was all you!"

_"I love you."_He screamed more, his face turning red. Then he began to go into memories that weren't his. He saw his tenth duplicate self going through woods, sketching on the trees, passing out. Another memory within memories. He felt like his head was about to explode.

And then things slowed down. It was one of Rose's memories. She was looking at her wounds in the mirror when her neck twitched.

"Ow." Then without warning she doubled over, clutching her stomach. She began choking, searching for air.

"No not now." She managed to say in horror. Then all of a sudden she was standing upright with those same glazed eyes.

_"We're here, we did it." _Her neck twitched again and she was Rose.

"But I didn't want it to happened like this."

_"I didn't rip a whole in time just to give you your doctor for you to be ungrateful." _

"You could have given me a little warning. I was in my lingerie!"

_"That's not a thank you."_

"Fine thanks. It is nice being in the Tardis again."

_"See."_

"I was wandering, when could I tell them about you?"

_"When the time is right."_ There was a pause.

"You think he'll finally say it?"

_"He has to, it is legend." _Rose gave a big smile then doubled over once more, searching for air. She collapsed on the floor.

"I've come with your tea—oh!" The half doctor ran to Rose and placed back on the bed. "I told you not to get up." He said then the things changed. The image started getting less and less sharp. He was dying, really dying. He couldn't regenerate.

_"No you don't. You don't die on me!"_

_ "_You have to stop." He said weakly.

_"I know but I don't know how." She cried. _

"Of course you don't. It's not up to you. I've finally figured you out. You don't exist because of Rose. You exist because of me. And in my dying words…I have to say…Rose Tyler I love you." He only had a second left to live but that's all the bad wolf needed. The doctor began to fall through levels, levels of his life. The first was his Tardis, then Amy's garden, radiation vent, the masters arms, and through han through till he hit rock bottom.

It didn't hurt though. It was as if the ground where as light as a feather like the ground didn't truly exist. He opened his eyes to see nothing but whiteness. He was scared he had ended up in the void but his qualms were quickly but to rest.

"Doctor." Came a female voice from not to afar. He quickly popped up, expecting to see smiling Rose but instead she looked troubled, scared even.

"Where are we?"

"At cross roads in time. We're literally riding along the void. But we don't have much time. The walls are closing in and if we don't act quick we'll be lost in the void forever."

"Can I please speak to Rose?"

"This _is_ Rose. The Bad Wolf died as soon as you entered this place."

"I don't understand."

"The Bad Wolf, she was me, a part of me anyways. I lied when I met you. I told you I was just some normal girl who worked at a shop. I lied because I didn't to be the person I was. But when I knew you were in danger I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. So I separated the human me and the powerful me using the heart of Tardis. I created the Bad Wolf entity because I was too afraid to face myself." Rose's voice begun to shake. "But she wouldn't leave. She grew a mind of her own so quickly. Then she started doing things without my permission. Anything that I wanted the slightest thing she would get me but she would do it so wrongly. Like you for example, I wanted to see you again so badly that she ripped a whole in reality, messed with your Tardis just to get you to me. I couldn't control her. I tried to link her back to me but she refused. I often wondered why until you figured it out for me." Rose smiled and walked toward the full doctor who subconsciously stepped back. Rose frowned. "I created her because of you so I had to end her because of you. You saying I love you finally did it."

"What are you?" said Eleven backing away.

"It's me, Rose."

"No but what are you?" he said holding his hand out to keep her away. Rose held back tears.

"I don't know." She choked. "All I know is that a man came to me when I was little and told me I was something special. He said that I would be able to do things others couldn't. I was nine. Since then I saw that he was right. I could just will something like a message and sure enough it would be on some ancient cave in Africa that wasn't there just the day before. I don't know how or why but what I can tell you is that I'm Rose Tyler. The same girl you know, the same girl you love. I'm just a little stronger I promise that's the only difference. Please don't hate me." She cried looking down. She couldn't bear to look at his face. Then all of a sudden a strong hand lifted her chin.

"Rose Tyler, the most important person in all of the universe, well done." He smiled.

"You don't hate me?" she asked shocked.

"Never." He said simply then they were looking at each other with more love and passion thought possible. Then they were kissing, really kissing, hard and long. Tears of joy came from both beings. They both had been wanting this for ages.

Then Rose broke away.

"I can't be doing this."

"Why not?" he smirked. "I could go on forever." He was clearly on cloud nine.

"Did you forget where we are? The walls are coming in closer I have to choose!"

"Choose what?"

"Between you…or the other you."

"From the moment you two met the bad wolf had been holding back a paradox. The universe is not meant to have two of the same person meat in one time. This is where you have to split. I can only go with one of you."

"Choose him don't look at me." He said the words but he clearly didn't mean them. Rose stroked his face.

"Oh you, always the martyr. But this is my choice, I control my destiny."

There were rumbling sounds gaining pitch from all sides of them.

"Those would be the walls I have to choose now."

The doctor pulled Rose's hand from his face.

"Go I'll be fine he has no one besides I'll always have to the memory of you." Another tear rolled down his face. He broke more and more with every word. Rose cried even harder.

"No you won't. If I choose him you'll forget me. I would have never existed to you."

"What?" The rumbling got closer.

"But if I choose you, he'll cease to exist altogether."

"Rose!" he cried out.

"I have to choose and I choose…."

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. The End

**So I've decide that to make things interesting I'm not going to reveal the answer till a bit ways into the story. What fun would it be letting you know who won right off the bat? So if you want the answer just read on.**

**My Doctor/My Doctor**

Chapter 11

The End

That day there was a very odd feeling in the Tardis. No one was quite sure what it was but it was very much there.

Eleven being his whimsical self hardly noticed that something was odd. He remained the same twirling about around the Tardis control panel, pushing buttons and pulling knobs. Amy and Rory watched with sad eyes.

"Doctor." Amy said, finally having enough. The doctor came to a stop.

"Yes?"

"Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That feeling like something's wrong, that we've forgotten something. Rory and I feel it." She pointed to him. Eleven made himself very close to Amy looking her straight in the eye as if he was about to say something tense and important.

"No." and he was back to his Tardis, laughing about. Amy sighed and walked back to Rory.

"I tried." She whispered to him.

"What do you think will happen to him?" he whispered back.

"I don't know, I mean he is the doctor I guess he'll be fine."

"Yeah but it's just…"

"Wrong?"

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Eleven called out suddenly. Amy and Rory jumped at the sound of his voice. "You know I don't like secrets."

They both remained quiet as they gazed at the doctor.

"Oh look no answer, what a surprise!" he yelled at them then went back to what he was doing.

There was yet again a sigh of relief. Amy relaxed a little.

"We've got to tell him." Rory said.

"Look we're talking as if we can change what happened. We tell him nothing will matter."

"Yeah I guess."

"More whispering? Come on guys rule number 3. Now I'm bored and I need to go some place, where will it be?"

Both stammered out their answers.

"Ah..ah…France—no—1800s Russia—wait!" went Amy.

"N-n-Napoleon Dynamite." Went Rory, they all looked at him.

"Napoleon Dynamite?" asked Amy.

"Okay I'm through with this, tell me what's wrong?" Eleven walked over and sat on the railing with them, fully expecting an answer. "Well come on I'm waiting." He said after both had neglected to answer for some while.

"It's just…"Rory began but Amy quickly shook her head no.

"No Amy, Rory it's just what?"

Rory looked at Amy for reassurance but instead she continued to shake her head.

"I don't know." He looked away. The doctor began to study them, looking at Amy then at Rory with curious eyes.

"You two are up to something." He came to a conclusion.

"No, no we're not." Exclaimed Amy.

"Then tell me what it is!" The doctor's patience was running thin.

"We were just worried about…"Amy hesitated.

"You." Rory finished. The doctor gave a look of understanding.

"I'm fine." He said getting up.

"I mean we know—"

"No really I'm fine." He began configuring with the screen.

"Doctor."

"Amy. You worry about me too much."

"You do realize which you we're talking about?"

"Of course I do."

"And I've already dealt with him." Rose came into the Room saying. She came up behind the doctor who smiled at her touch.

"I'm sorry what do you mean?" asked Amy, walking their direction.

"I'm the bad wolf, the bad wolf is a part of me. I kept him safe from destruction. He still exists."

"Come and see." The doctor showed the others his tenth human self roaming around in a kitchen.

"Wait isn't that your kitchen?"

"Well, yeah though he doesn't remember me, he remembers our house. He just thinks he lives there alone."

"But what about your family?" asked Amy.

"They don't remember me either." They watch him move into the dining room which was busting with people.

"Who are those people?"

"My family. To replace the whole that I created I made them all believe he's a part of the family. Rose tried to pass it off but it clearly bothered her on some level. The doctor squeezed her tighter. "Anyways there's my mom right there, Jakie." She pointed to her as she made his way to the tenth doctor and kissed his cheek.

"Now there's something I never thought would happen." Said Eleven.

"Shut up." Rose mockingly hit him back.

"Does he even remember that he's part Time Lord?" asked Rory. Ten escaped the party of a dining hall and began walking to his room.

"Of course he does." The doctor answered. Once the half doctor entered his room he started searching for something under the bed.

"He'll just never know how it happened and he'll spend the rest of his life trying to figure t out."

"But of course he never will." Continued the full doctor.

"But that's so sad." Said Amy.

"And that's why…" They watched him take out a blue box and pull from it a sonic screwdriver.

"But that's a…" Began Rory.

"Yeah, we thought that'd be the least we could do. I mean I gave him my family, the house; I can't think of much else I could have done." Said Rose somberly. Eleven shut the screen off.

"I think we're through with that." He said looking at Rose who was looking quite sad. "Rory, Amy where do you want to go? Anyplace I'll take you."

"Is that your hint at trying to kick us out?" asked Amy teasingly.

"So where will it be?" Eleven completely ignored the question.

"Actually I've been wanting to go home for quite some time." Said Rory tentatively.

"Despite my personal feelings about being rejected…" she through the doctor a look. "I'd have to agree with you. Home sounds good."

"Then home it is." He pulled a lever and off they were, landing just as bit as unsteady.

"Really you're going to have to fix that or get lessons from River." Said Amy getting up.

"Who's River?" asked Rose, they all froze.

"Ah no one." He jumbled out. "Rory, Amy…" he pushed past him to the door. "Home." He said opening them.

"We'll he's eager to kick us out." Whispered Rory just loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"I'll say." Amy said back, not-so-discreetly. They'd made it to the door when Amy said,

"We're coming back you know."

"Yeah, yeah go on."

"Alrighty then." And they were gone with a soft thud behind them. He turned to Rose.

"You!" he pointed to her.

"Me." She said in return. Eleven made his way to her as she beamed with his every step.

"You are not a loud to be sad." He grabbed her waste but her smile quickly fled as she looked away. "Hey no, I said don't be sad bring that smile back." She looked back up at him and gave a very forced smile. "That's not the one I remember."

He let go and went to work on the controls.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Eleven popped his head up with a big smile.

"You'll see." And they were off, landing somewhat still.

"Wow that wasn't that bad."

"Hey I'm not that bad of a driver." With Rose giving a 'whatever' face he led her to the doors and opened them. Rose was surprised by what she saw.

"You're trying to cheer me up yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you take me to the very place I despise? Bad Wolf Bay, really?"

"I thought that with all the bad memories we have here, we could make a new one, a good one to cancel out all the rest." He stepped down and held out his hand. "Would you do me the pleasure of making something good out of this forsaken beach? Besides it's not the real one. The really bad ones in the parallel world but you know we can't go there."

Rose smiled.

"You better be right about this." She took his hand and stepped down.

"See I've already got you smiling." Rose giggled as Eleven hugged her but she had no idea he was actually picking her pocket.

"Ha, got your phone!" he waved it in her face.

"Wait what?" she laughed out confused.

"You better come get it!" Then he ran.

"Oh my gosh you are such a child!" she teased and ran after him. If this had been a real chase the doctor would have won easily but this was not real. Rose caught up to him in no time.

"Aha, got you!" she said, tackling him. They fell to the ground, Rose landing on top of him.

"Give it here!" she laughed.

"What, what, you want this?" he moved the phone around as so Rose couldn't get it.

"Stop, give it here." She smiled. Eleven raised it above his head.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." He laughed.

"I'm not playing give it here." She grabbed it. The doctor remained smiling at her.

"What?" she asked still beaming.

"Just thinking about how much I've missed you."

"Oh no you don't, now _you _be happy." She touched his lip.

"Oh trust me I am. I'm happier now then I've been in a while."

"Good." She brought her forehead to his, making their lips just barely touching. "And you know I've missed you. Heck I ripped a whole in time, risked a paradox all for you to find me."

"Rose Tyler you bad girl." He slapped her butt.

"Hey," she leaned back. "Naughty, naughty."

"Considering the position you've put me in, I'd say you're the naughty one right about now." He joked.

"Well fine then." She flopped off and lay beside him.

"I didn't say stop."

"All well then." She tried to be stern but failed.

"What, is it the new body?" he asked it teasingly but there was a hint of seriousness there that rose could detect.

She rolled over to her side, facing him.

"To be honest, I think the chin will be getting some use to but… you know…. besides that…." She could hardly get her words out, he was tickling her so. "And the bow tie, what is that?"

"Hey, bowties are cool."

She laughed.

"Yeah I guess." She said turning onto her stomach.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said in the same surprised tone. The doctor smiled as he gazed into the sunset.

"Hey doctor, you want to know who that guy was that told me I was special?"

"I thought you said you didn't know who he was."

"I lied."

"Who was it then?"

"You." The doctor stared at Rose for the longest time.

"So you knew all along?"

"I knew I was going to choose you."

"From the very beginning?"

"From the very beginning." And they were kissing, even more passionately then the last time. This kiss was longer though. They kissed on and on for a good while then all of a sudden the doctor pulled away.

"I love you."

Rose didn't say anything.

"Rose?"

"Oh, sorry I was just waiting for you to fade away or something." They laughed. "But yes, I love you more than words can speak and I'm never going to leave you no matter how many times you regenerate. I will always love you."

They remained there, smiling at each other, holding hands on that very beach that first tore them apart. Things were going to be alright.

** So I hope it wasn't too obvious there in the beginning. I tried to mislead you. Some time ago one of you mentioned that you'd like to see ten with a sonic screwdriver; well I did so I hope you liked that in there. If any of you are interested Eleven won by one point. It was very close. So I just want to say thank you all for ready and thank you for your awesome reviews. Its been really fun writing for you all. **


End file.
